Pour un démon d'ange
by William Bruce29
Summary: Il est l'heure de la bataille finale contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, une bataille que tous attendaient et redoutaient. Harry espère pouvoir enfin vivre heureux avec Draco une fois cette guerre terminée, mais qui sait ce qui se passera réellement...?


Pour un démon d'ange…

C'est le grand jour et tu le sais. Tu ne veux rien avaler mais luis te force. Lui qui est là depuis sept ans, mais qui est là pour toi depuis seulement deux de ces années. Et pourtant tu as l'impression d'être avec lui depuis toujours. Il est ton ange qui te soutient et ton démon qui te dévore le cœur. Il te dit qu'il est près à te nourrir à la cuillère s'il le faut et comme toujours tu le mets au défi sachant pertinemment comment cela finira. Vos amis vous regardent en riant discrètement, habitués depuis longtemps à vos fausses disputes.

Puis le professeur MacGonagall se lève pour vous parlez, vous encourager. L'atmosphère est lourde et pesante. L'angoisse te noue le ventre. Tu le regardes et il te sourit. Tu l'embrasses pour lui transmettre ton amour. Tu as hâte que le combat soit passé pour vivre enfin en paix ave lui. Tu penses à toutes ces chose quand soudain un cris résonne : c'est Rusard qui arrive en courant pour vous prévenir de ''son'' arrivée.

Vous vous levez tous d'un bond et vous précipitez à vos places respectives dans le hall du château pour leur tendre une embuscade. Ils entrent en silence et vous savez qu'ils se méfient. Vous sortez d'un bond de vos cachettes en lançant toutes sortes de sorts. Les stupéfix, experliarmus et petrificus totalus volent en tous sens. Soudain tu vois un serpent s'approcher lentement de ton ami Neville. Sans réfléchir tu lances le sort mortel, l'éclair vert, le premier de ta vie et d'une longue liste qui n'en finira plus. Le serpent tombe inerte, mort. Ton ami te regarde avec gratitude avant de se replonger dans la bataille. Tu le cherches au milieu du combat. Celui qui t'a pris la vie que tu aurais dû avoir. Tu le vois au centre même des combattants. Lui aussi te cherchait. Vos regards se croisent et tu sais que tu ne combattras personne que lui. Tu avances dans la foule et il fait de même. Tu sais que tu dois être le plus rapide mais tu crains de ne pouvoir y arriver. Mais tu es déterminé à le tuer. A lui prendre ce qu'il t'a pris dans le passé. Sans t'en rendre compte tu as brandi ta baguette et c'est presque inconsciemment que tu lances un experliarmus qu'il esquive. Vous vous battez pendant longtemps. Absorbé par ton duel tu as oublié la notion du temps, tu ne sais même plus ce qu'il se passe autour de toi mais tu ne t'en soucies pas.

Puis sans la moindre préméditation tu lances une nouvelle fois un avada kedavra, sans savoir qu'il en faisait de même de son coté. Vos baguettes se connectent et une bulle se forme autour de vous exactement de la même façon que dans le cimetière durant le tournoi des trois sorciers. Le souvenir de la mort de Cédric te redonne de la force. Toute cette force s'affrontant explose soudain. Cela détruit la bulle qui s'était formée et qui vous protégeait des combats extérieurs. Des rafales de vent se déchaînent dans le hall, déstabilisant l'armée de Dumbledore et les mangemorts. Vous êtes les seuls à y être indifférents comme si ce souffle ne vous atteignait pas. Vous vous défiez du regard une fois de plus. Il avance d'un pas mais trébuche sur le verre d'une fenêtre ayant été détruite par l'explosion. Profitant de ce moment d'inattention tu le désarmes et lances enfin le sort mortel pour mettre fin à cette guerre. Il s'effondre les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise. Tu n'oses pas y croire. La fin de tous ces malheurs te semble impossible.

Tu regardes autour de toi et que tes amis sont presque tous en vie. La majorité est blessée et certains doivent partir à St Mangouste le plus tôt possible. Mais celui que tu cherches va bien. Tu cours vers lui et vous vous étreignez. Vous vous redressez en vous tenant par la main et constatez l'étendue des dégâts. Le hall est saccagé et le sol est recouvert de cadavres ou de sorciers stupéfixés. Vous voyez Théodore Nott, Percy Weasley et le professeur Flitwick tous les trois morts. Cela vous attriste mais le bonheur de vous savoir en vie, de voir votre avenir se dessiner devant vous vous rend malgré tout heureux.

Mais tu vois ce que tu aurais dû remarquer avant. Elle. La femme qui t'a pris ton parrain. Elle vous fixe puis élève sa main tenant sa baguette. Il l'a vue aussi mais il est trop tard. Une ultime lumière verte éclaire la salle et le frappe de plein fouet. Il s'écroule et tout ce que tu as le temps de faire c'est d'amortir se chute en le retenant juste à temps. Il te regarde et tente de dire quelque chose mais il n'en a pas le temps. Alors que la dernière étincelle de vie quitte son regard tu l'embrasses. Tu l'embrasses comme si cela pouvait le faire revenir mais tu sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu relèves la tête et vois une larme couler de son œil gauche désormais éteint à jamais. Tu le déposes sur le sol en prenant soin à ne pas le faire avec brusquerie. Tu te redresses et avances vers la femme stupéfixée par l'un de tes amis. A cause d'elle ton ange est mort et ton âme avec. Pour cela tu n'as plus une once de pitié ou de gentillesse. Tu la fixes et lui lances un endoloris sous le regard stupéfait de tes amis. Tu l'arrêtes et te baisses près d'elle. Tu lui relèves la tête en l'agrippant par les cheveux et lui murmures à l'oreille qui tu vas lui faire goûter à la souffrance. Tu vois ses yeux emprunts de folie s'agrandir sous l'effet de la terreur et tu t'en délectes. Mais avant que tu ne puisses recommencer quelqu'un prend ton bras et t'en empêche. Tu tournes la tête et vois hermione. Revenu à la raison tu lances l'avada sans même regarder ta victime.

Puis tu retournes t'agenouiller auprès de ton démon d'ange. Tu sens les larmes couler sur ton visage et un halo de lumière commence à vous entourer. Tu te sens consumé par ta magie et tu sais que tu vas disparaître avec lui mais tu t'en moques.

Aujourd'hui encore on peut voir gravé sur une dalle un éclair autour duquel est enroulé un serpent cornu portant une couronne d'ange…


End file.
